No Longer Neutral
by ObsessionGirl101
Summary: Switzerland has always retained a state of neutrality but when Liechtenstein was threatened that all changed… M rated for a reason! Leave a review should i continue it! or leave it a OneShot?


No longer Neutral

**Me: Hola today is a new story and I am going to start so I don't get yelled at…..**

Switzerland has always retained a state of neutrality but when Liechtenstein was threatened that all changed…

Liechtenstein's Pov

It was just a normal day going to see my big brother with his normal Danish and Tea when I saw him packing…. "Rifle, Shotgun, Pistol is that all" "Big brother" I whisper (More to myself) he then pulls out his phone and calls someone. "Hello, Italy no I don't have tomatoes, what? No ugh just put Germany on" "Germany? Why does he need to talk to him?" I Whisper again. "Hello" I hear Germany's thick German accent speak "Hi as you probably know I am going to war with France, and I might not come back," _War? Never come back? _I could feel the tears building up in the corners of my eyes _he can't just….leave? _"I need you to promise to take care of Liechtenstein for me when I leave and if I do not come back" "But Sir Switzerland, France's Army is huge one of the largest you won't come back_!" _Germany responds "I know just promise me..." "No, no, no, no!" I whisper/yell then I immediately run away.

Tears stung in my eyes I didn't care where I was going just running trying to get away from the thoughts that plagued me…_Never come back. _i shook my head to try to get rid of these thoughts but no luck. After running for what felt like forever (Really only 3-4 minutes) I ran into someone I look up through the blurriness of my tears I see Austria! I look down "Sorry Mr. Austria" I whisper tears still flowing "Oh its fine Liechten- are you crying" he asks I was going to respond when I heard "Liechtenstein! Where are you?" _Strongest of Armies _I gasped and started running again. I had maybe gotten two feet when I fell on a rock and fell. Everything went in slow motion as I fell to the ground I did as Switzerland always told me Cross my arms and hope for the best! _War…_

Switzerland's Pov

I ran after Liechtenstein as fast as I could she have run into Austria and that slowed her down but Liechtenstein was fast that's because I taught her. I watched as she just laid there crying her eyes out I sighed and picked her up "Bye Austria" I sigh

Liechtenstein's Pov

I opened my eyes groggily, and began to sit up. "Morning Sis" Switzerland says I didn't know what to feel angry, sorrow, grief so I let it all out "MORNING THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY" I scream next think I know I am balling my eyes out "Switz I am so glad you are not gone!" I look up at him and basically throw myself onto his waist. "Switzerland?" I whisper from my place on his lap, head on his shoulder "Yes?" he asks I sigh and start playing with his hair "Why didn't you tell me y-yo-yo" I gulp "Going to war" I whisper the rest He now sighs "it's hard to explain" "Please don't go" "I have to" I could feel the waterworks starting again I pull myself closer putting one knee on either side of him "Please don't go I need you" I cry "But…" "But nothing, please I-I Can't live without you please Switzer…" "Vash" he sighs "huh" I ask "Vash c-call me Vash" "Ok Vash I can't live without you ever since that day you found me I-I-I ugh I love you more than a sibling more than a brother I want to be with you I want to be a part of you" I confess looking him straight in the eyes. At first he looks stunned but eventually his eyes soften and he kisses me. My eyes go wide _is this for real is this happening Switzer... erm I mean Vash is kissing me Squee _I don't know what got into me it might have been a concussion from the fall earlier or the fact that's it was 99 degrees outside but I started to grind my hips down onto his I let out a small moan He began to suck on my neck hard "Vash" I moaned he bit down I yelp "Sorry!" he says I can see the concern in his eyes I brought my head up to his ear and said "It's ok this just means you own me now" I blush a little_ really did I just say that!_ He smirks_ and_ continues to suck on the same spot I start panting "V-Vash" he pulls off my dress I immediately look away and blush hard. "Seriously!?" he chuckles "what!" I say "This" he says pointing to my bra I look down at pink bra with Switzerland's white cross "I-I" He then kisses me to shut me up. I slowly unbutton his jacket and shirt and trail kisses from his jaw line to right above his pants. He starts sucking on my neck again during this he unhooks my bra first try "wa?" I ask _how did he. _"Who bought you the bra and taught you to put it on" he smirks. Vash starts sucking on my nipple "V-Vash please!" I moan. While sucking on one nipple he kneads the other. I the middle of immense pleasure Vash runs his hand down from my breast right to where I needed him the most "G-God V-V-Vash!" I moan as he massages my clit I start panting I wanted to scream and I almost did but Vash Kissed me roughly quieting my moan. Then he brought his head down to my sweet spot "O-O-O F-Fuck!" I scream as I came. I mustered up all the strength I could and flipped Vash so he was under me "Liechten…" "Lili" I say calmly I leaned down and kissed him as my wet heat lay on his chest. I quickly slide down so I am in between his legs "Lili" "Sh-Sh-Sh" I hush I unzip his pants and I look at the huge bulge in his boxer, I giggle "what?" he asks "nothing" I giggle I slowly pull down his boxers I gasp at his massive Dick "It's huge" I say (more to myself) I lightly grab it Vash groans "Lili" I start to pump it gently Vash moans I bring my head down and lick from base to tip he shivers. I begin to suck him off, "L-Lili ugh" he moans after a while "Ugh L-Lili I-I-I UGH" he cums in my mouth I swallow his seed and lick my lips "delicious" I purr. Vash flips me over and lines his cock up with my entrance "Lili are you sure you want me to continue?"he asks "Vash I've never been so sure in my life, I want you Vash" I purr he nods then slowly pushes in. I gasp and the tears start to flow "I am so sorry Lili" Vash says guiltily after a while the pain subsides "um Vash?, could you go Faster please?" he smirks and starts to pound me "UGH V-VASH PLEASE HARDER,FASTER UGH" I scream in total pleasure "Lili" he groans "AHH SHIT FASTER PLEASE….I-I-I IM GONNA CUM" I scream "me too" he groans then I come and not soon after he comes I moan as his hot seed fills me and we fall asleep.

The next morning

I wake up completely naked in Vash's bed "Vash" I say no answer I get up and see a note next to me

Dear Lili,

I hope you slept well, I am so sorry but I had to go off to fight and I promise I will come home tonight this war ended and we will be together I love you my dearest Lili I will be home

Love,

Your favorite Country, Switzerland

Ps. Be ready for me tonight ;)


End file.
